


LGBTQ+ Pride Quotes

by schizophrenic_gay (orphan_account)



Series: Quotes [4]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/schizophrenic_gay
Summary: None of these quotes belong to me; i got them off the internet.
Series: Quotes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702003
Kudos: 5





	1. ch 1

When all Americans are treated as equal,

no matter who they are or whom they love,

we are all more free.


	2. ch 2

Who I love is not your problem or your choice.


	3. ch 3

If _Harry Potter_ taught us anything,

it's that no one should live in a/the closet.


	4. ch 4

Being gay is like being left handed.

Some people are, 

some people aren't and nobody really knows why.

It's not right or wrong,

it's just the way things are.


	5. ch 5

I am a fruit loop in a world of mostly cheerios.


	6. ch 6

Claiming that someone's sexuality is against your religion

is like being mad at someone for eating a donut while you're on a diet.


End file.
